


Tracer's past

by SnowieMcFlowieee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Triggers, no beta sorry. still looking, references to many fandoms to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowieMcFlowieee/pseuds/SnowieMcFlowieee
Summary: Tracer has a past. One filled with blood, pain and terror. What happens when someone returns from her past? how long can tracer keep her past a secret? or will the rest of overwatch find out?





	Tracer's past

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm just putting it out there/ I own nothing outside of my original characters. There will be many references in the future. Romance's will come in later chapters. So please don't flame at me asking for romance scenes. I'm still practicing my writing. Oh! this isn't beta'd by the way. The mistakes that happen are my own. So I'd appreciate if ya guys spot it to tell me. 
> 
> Review, like or dislike, and tell me what you want to see and i may place it in the story

Tracers secret past,

Tracer POV

Look, I never asked to be a hero. Sometimes, these things happen. Honestly, I was picked by the higher ups. They explictly stated that I had to join OverWatch. Of course, I didn’t want to, but I had no choice. Either I join, or court martial for insubordination. Something that really ticked me off. Deciding to proceed forward. I nodded in acceptance. I was pretty unwilling, but in return they stated that they would seal my records. My past, and any connection to it, would be sealed off. Considering that everything was on paper, I quickly agreed. No one would know. No one would know how I was apart of the illustrious ELITE organization. How an orphan joins BLACK OPS no one outside of myself and those that were apart of BLACKOPS knows.

Considering that I was an orphan, I never knew my parents. Or so everyone thought. My mother had fought in the war and my father had been apart of the SAS. Both were not only respected heroes to the rest of the world but brilliant parents who taught me everything. Originally, I had lived with them. I lived with them until I turned 13.

_flashback._

_The door suddenly smashed open. My mother placed me in the cupboard. _ _Telling me to stay quiet. I agreed, as she took her gun out. Remember my dear child. No one must know of the events that happened here. She left me in the cupboard. Tears rolled down my face, as I heard her scream._

“_WHERE IS IT! WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE ANDROMEDIAN KEY! WHERE!?” _

_I’d never heard anything after a loud gunshot and screams of terror. “You’ll never get it. I’ve already disposed of it. That program will never see the light of the day.” My mothers loud voice screamed out. I heard two gunshots, before hearing a loud thud. Tears spiralling down my face, I hid. I kept quiet. Before the door was opened. They left with a scream of fustration. _ _When I was sure that they were gone, I ran into the living room. Everything and I mean everything was ripped apart. My family was dead. Picking up the phone, I quickly called the number my parents told me to call if this event ever happened. Everything happened so fast. I never even got to say goodbye. Tears streamed down, as I cried. _ _Dialing the number into the phone, so we were untraceable. I listened as the call finally went through. I was surprised when I heard my ‘uncles’ voice from the opposite side of the line. His deep baritone like voice calmed me a bit. Knowing that my uncle was on the line, I quickly explained everything. He immediately picked me up, giving me a hot chocolate to drink before asking me about what happened. _

“_Mama and Papa… they’re d-dead… they came for the ANDROMEDIAN KEY...”_

_My uncle’s face paled. Like literally, he turned white before asking me what they said. After replying, he gave me an omni-tool. “kiddo. That omni-tool is untrackable. Unhackable. No one will be able to hack it. Keep it on you at all times. It is yours. Your mother had asked me to give it to you should this event ever happen. For what its worth, I’m sorry Zephryx. I’m so so sorry. We weren’t there to stop it. For that I apologize.”_

_He bowed down before me. With tears in his eyes. “Forgive me Zephryx.” He asked and begged for forgiveness. Both of us cried. For my parents. It was when it hit me, I truly was alone. “Zephryx. We’ll give you a safe house. It’s in Kings Row. You’ll be living with one of our agents. She will be your ‘handler’. Your older sister on paper. Do not worry about this. It will be kept off the paper and the news.” He reassured me. Before he left the room. _

_I heard a loud bang, and instead of the room I was in. I found myself in the past. Hearing my mothers scream. My fathers refusal. They died to protect me. Hiding me from si-_

”_Zephryx… Breathe. We can’t lose you too. BREATHE.” The loud booming voice of my uncle snapped me out. Looking at the clock, I realized I fell into a memory. A woman was beside me. Her hair was hazel brown like mine. Eyes green like emeralds, and scars littered all over her body. She was petite but her eyes showed her determination. _

_All in all, she wasn’t a woman to be fucked with._

_My uncle came back into the room. His silver hair flowing like the wind, and his eyes bright blue like the sky were showing concern. “Zephryx. We’ll be giving you a new name. You can’t go around with your name, as everyone would know who you are. Which makes it dangerous for you.” before he turned to the woman. _

“_As for her, she is your handler. Her name is Carmen. Carmen Elias Oxton. Your new name will be Olivier Alekzandra Elena Oxton. __Zephryx. Everyone here, will know your true name. Outside of these walls, you will be Lena Oxton. It is a short version of your new name._

_I nodded in reply. Before I packed a picture of my parents. My mothers heart necklace and my fathers dog tags. Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war was the last thought that spiraled through my mind._

_Flashback end_

From then on, I lost the ability to feel. The ability to comprehend emotions. All in all, it had gotten to the point where I was referred to the Ice Prince. Many worried over the fact, knowing that I kept up a mask of happiness when in reality, I was tired. Sad and tired. I suffered in the darkness, hoping someone would hear my screams of pain. Of course, I never realized that both Carmen and Kaiser would come to my rescue. Where as they helped heal the pain, it didn’t bring back my emotions. Still though, I was happy? That they cared. In all honesty, I don’t even know what happy is. What is sad? What is happy? Many questions that have spiraled through my head in these past years. Since then, it has been five years since my parents murder. I am now 18. Carmen and Kaiser are both my lights in this never-ending darkness. Where as many people accept my mask of happiness, only Carmen and Kaiser who both started dating, both kept up with me. Both had never accepted my mask, and worried over my behavior, though that being said, they did allow me to go at my own pace.

Carmen had enrolled me into high school which I completed in a year, before she enrolled me into a private college. The illustrious Revan Academy. My test scores had attracted the attention of the ELITE. Which is a BLACKOPS organization. Recognized by the entire world. The Elite Organization was for the last three years, my family. Of course, no one can ever replace my parents, but they did end up holding a special place in my heart.


End file.
